Question: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 3x - 1$ and $ KL = 2x + 8$ Find $JL$.
Explanation: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x - 1} = {2x + 8}$ Solve for $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 3({9}) - 1$ $ KL = 2({9}) + 8$ $ JK = 27 - 1$ $ KL = 18 + 8$ $ JK = 26$ $ KL = 26$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {26} + {26}$ $ JL = 52$